Possessed
by Obliviated Oath
Summary: Sora Riku and Kairi are all home now. The universe has been saved twice and they all just want peace. But this time instead of Sora traveling to fight the threat, the threat is going to come to him.
1. Life after being a hero

I felt the need to write a story… maybe I'll actually finish this one. Well here goes.

Disclaimer: KH not mine, neither are its characters. This story however is…

(btw I don't feel like doing costume descriptions for a bunch of characters so unless I say otherwise their wearing the clothes they ware in KH2

Ch.1

Sora's POV

I sat along the beach of his island. I'd been doing so just about everyday for a little while ever since I had returned, constantly afraid this would all be ripped away from me again. My gravity defying hair blew gently with the wind as I gazed out over the sea with my blue eyes… My deep blew eyes that held more fear than ever before yet relief.

I stood and made my way back to the main island with my boat. After hitting shore I ran off into the town. After a few moments I found myself in front of Kairi's house. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of her. She was half the reason I'd put myself through so much before.

"Hey you!" a girl's voice rang out behind me and I knew who it was immediately. I turned to see her crimson hair, soft face and slender body. Her bluish, almost purple, eyes met mine and for a moment I was completely stunned, but quickly recovered my mind. "Hey Kairi" my gentle voice rang about. She walked up and gave me a friendly hug. I didn't know why but this caught me completely off guard and I turned bright red, but returned her hug the none the less as I quickly began to think to myself what's wrong with me? It's not like we've never hugged before… at this thought my face regained it's composure before she noticed it.

"Wanna come in?" she asked as she grabbed my hand and began pulling me to her door before I could protest. So I simply chuckled and said calmly "Sure". She brought me in and gave a simple hello to her parents and I waved before she continued to tug me up stairs and into her room. We sat on her bed and began to talk. We seemed to do nothing but talk a lot lately. I could tell we shared the same fear, of being ripped from our island again…. ripped from each other. I watched her flip her hair over her shoulder as she laughed and began to think about how cute she was before shaking my head and realizing just what I was thinking of her. Kairi's just like a sister to me, that's all right?

"What's wrong Sora?" she looked at me questioningly… I blushed but turned away quickly to try and hide it

"N…nothing" I stammered.

"Are you feeling all right?" She put her hand to my forehead as if to feel for my temperature

"Your face is really red, are you sure you're not sick or something?" she gave me a concerned look.

"Really Kairi I'm fine" I smiled at her "I should probably get going though"

Kairi frowned "OK but at least let me walk you home" I nodded and smiled again as we headed outside once more. It was now twilight and night would be here soon.

My house was high up on a hill that overlooked the whole town. It was high enough that I could see it from Kairi's house here on the ground. As we began walking it was silent, I looked over at Kairi and smiled. She giggled and locked arms with me. I quickly looked away as my face turned red… what was wrong with me? At this rate I was going to be red for the rest of my life. It took me a minute but I managed to calm down and we continued walking in silence, arms linked.

We climbed the hill and reached my house, twilight now giving way to night. I turned to say good bye but she spoke first "Hey can we go on your roof? I love the view from there. I simply grinned and nodded and we headed in. We went up to my room where there was a skylight we could climb up through.

I climbed up the ladder and onto the roof, then helped Kairi up as she came through. We sat there watching the last minute of the sunset fade away as the wind began to pick up a little. I looked over at her as she enjoyed the panoramic view, her crimson hair blowing in the wind, I couldn't help but think about how…. beautiful she was. I finely pulled my glance away from her to look up at the sky. We sat there for awhile and had started talking again. One of the things I liked about her was how I could talk about anything with her and she knew she could talk about anything with me to, yet we both constantly avoided the conversation I dare say we wanted to talk about most… about what we would do if anything happened again. But I guess we couldn't avoid it any longer…

"Sora?" her voice changed a little

"Ya?" I'd heard that tone in her voice before

"I'm afraid… afraid it might happen again. We were separated… everyone. We almost lost each other forever so many times, and it took so long for us to be reunited, and I don't know how but at one point I almost completely forgot you. What if it happens again?" I listened as I could here the fear in her voice… the same fear I held.

"Kairi… I don't know if it will happen again or not, but if it does know this." I spoke as confident as I could to try and assure her. "I WILL find you and we wont be apart forever… and you know Riku would do the same." I gave her a smile and she simply giggled as she leaned over and put her head on my shoulder. "Besides Kairi, I doubt we'll be torn apart again"

At that point I was only half right….


	2. The First sign of distress

**Ch.2 yay? **

**Don't own anything kingdom hearts**

**By the way I failed to mention this is one year after the end of KH2**

**Please R&R **

I opened my eyes to see a dark blue sky fading… I looked down to see Kairi sleeping on my chest… I looked at her confused for a moment, hell I barely knew where I was, after all I'd just woken up. After a moment it sunk in that we'd fallen asleep on my roof. 'Crap' was all I could think. 'There's no telling how much trouble she's gonna get into'.

I looked down at the still sleeping Kairi and any worry I had just had seemed to fade off into the distance. I let my arm come around to hold her a little closer as she snuggled against my chest. I would have blushed again if she was awake but for now there was nothing to be embarrassed about. I continued watching, her head moving up and down to the rhythm of my breathing as she rested on my chest.

I looked up to the sky as it brightened with each passing minute. Dawn was now upon us as the sun rose behind us. Kairi's eyes fluttered open and she looked at me with a smile. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes again. I thought she was going to fall asleep again when she suddenly sat up in a hurry. "OH NO! We fell asleep here! My parents are going to murder me!" All I could do was laugh as she stood and pulled me to my feet. She scowled at me "It's not funny! … well, maybe it is, but still!" I nodded and we headed back down into my house and down to the front door quickly racing outside and to her house.

We got there and said our goodbyes as she snuck back in to her house, hoping her parents weren't awake yet. I watched the door close behind her and began walking. I didn't have to worry about my parents; they were away on a business vacation or something. I wasn't quite sure WHAT they were doing. I made way through the town, enjoying the quiet morning when I came upon the beach, the island in view out there. I looked over at the dock to spot someone sitting on the edge, staring out over the ocean. I grinned as I saw his silver hair and knew who it was

"Your up early Riku" I said coolly as I walked up and sat down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep last night heh… more strange… bad, dreams". I looked at him for a moment with sympathy, he'd been having nightmares for the past 2 months or so. He'd already told me about them. They were of darkness and strange things.

"I… I've got a bad feeling. A feeling that… that something's going to happen again" He said with the fear that Kairi and I both had. I felt myself cringe at the thought of having to call on the key blade again.

"Their just dreams though Riku… I don't think anything is going to happen so don't worry ok?"

"I hope your right Sora… I really hope your right"

"You and me both"

We stood and began walking from the docks to the beach "Besides you couldn't handle another adventure Sora" He said pushing me off the dock and into the water, then took off running, stopping at the beach to laugh at me I came up to the shore to chase him down. I started to run after him when I felt weird all of a sudden. I felt as though, something was trying to get into my head… into my mind. I dropped to my knees, holding my head. It didn't hurt, but it made me feel weak.

Riku looked back, still running and saw me "Sora!" He was quickly down by my side. "Are you all right?" The concern was evident in his voice.

"I… I don't know." and at that point a strange thought struck me. Get Riku! I don't know why but I felt a sudden anger, a need to get back at Riku for pushing me off the dock. I knew it was an over reaction but I couldn't hold it back. I pounced on him but before I did anything the feeling was gone.

"Oh very funny Sora! Acting like that to trick me so you could get me huh? Well I won't stand for it" He laughed and quickly reversed our position so that he was in control and quickly had me in a head lock. "What now little man?"

I didn't know where that rush of hate had come from but it was gone now so I simply shrugged it off and let him think I played a trick on him. We both laughed as I struggled to free my self from him. I did and we wrestled each other for a few minutes before falling on the beach exhausted… "It was too early for that Riku ha ha"

"Ya well it's hard to resist picking on a dork like you" we both laughed

After awhile we finely made our way back into the town and to Kairi's house. It was going to be noon soon and the sky was a lovely blue with very few clouds. We got there to find Kairi already out side sitting on her porch, a bored expression across her face.

"Hey there Kairi!" I called cheerfully as she jumped up and ran to greet us.

"You didn't get in trouble this morning did you?" I asked, hoping I hadn't caused her any problems

"Nah, I got in before they woke up" she sighed with relief

"What are you two talking about?" Riku looked back and forth at us, slightly confused.

"Uhhh Kairi and I fell asleep on my roof last night… She was freaking out about how much she was going to get in trouble when she got up." Riku stared at me for a moment before laughing. "You really are a dork Sora…" He then turned to look at Kairi "So are you" He said, putting a finger on her forehead and teasing her.

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him "Well so are you… why else would you hang out with us?" We all laughed… I liked things this way, no problems or worries… just laughter.

That night I couldn't sleep. It was happening again, my mind was being over taken or something… I wasn't sure. I laid in bed clutching my head, defenseless against what ever was attacking me. I didn't even know if something WAS attacking me, if it was just some kind of headache or something… Finely it seemed to settle… I could feel that it was still there but it wasn't doing anything now. It seemed to seep into me, content with it's infiltration, and then I couldn't feel it anymore. I had no clue what was going on but this time I'd tell Kairi and Riku tomorrow… hopefully I could get some sleep tonight…

**Allrighty! so what do you think people? give me a review or 2 please heh heh**

**Sora: whats wrong with me?**

**Solar: I could name plenty of things!**

**Sora: I mean in the story you looser! why is my head feeling all funney and driving me crazy and makin me hate riku!**

**Solar: because I want it to! now shut up and wait, you'll find out later.**


	3. Nobody's hatred

My eyes opened as the sun light poured into my room, my head feeling a little funny from last night. I slowly sat up and looked out the window, thinking about what had happened last night…. I wanted to know what was going on. For now there was nothing I could do about it so I figured I'd go meet up with Kairi and Riku to see what they thought. I quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. After grabbing something to eat I headed outside and then…. It happened again… I was on my knees having a battle of mind power…

I stood, trying to keep in control, thinking only of getting to Kairi and Riku. I took a step and was suddenly blown off my feet by some unknown force, I could feel something separate from my very being and then I hit the ground hard. The struggle in my mind was gone at least….

"What… what happened?"

"Ugh… I don't know…" answered some mysterious voice… yet one that was familiar to me.

My eyes shot open and I looked up to see… how? It couldn't be possible, yet there he was, staring at me with the exact same awe-struck look I gave him.

"R…Roxas!" "Sora!" We shouted each others name in unison and disbelief. We both stood and circled each other to see if the other was real. His movements mirroring my own… We reached out to each other slowly and our hands met. "Roxas… what's going on?" I was in total confusion now.

"I don't know, After I became part of you again I thought I would cease to exists, and simply make you whole again, but what feels like only hours ago, I could feel again, I couldn't talk or move or see but I could feel something ripping me in half, something of darkness… and it got worse and worse and then suddenly, here I am… I could feel something… invading you…. invading us." Roxas spoke with as much confusion as I had.

"Well whatever it is, it can't be good." I said, still looking at Roxas in disbelief.

"Hey Sora, lets go see Kairi, if this happened to us it may have happened to Kairi and Namine."

My eyes widened as I thought Kairi might be going through the same thing and before Roxas could say another word I was running as fast I could to her house. I got there and quickly banged on her door, Roxas coming up behind me a moment later. I banged again, waiting for Kairi when she finely answered the door, she seemed ok enough.

"Sora why are you banging on my door?" she asked as she opened the door and saw me, then she noticed the expression on my face "What's wrooOOAHHH!" and she didn't finish her sentence as she noticed Roxas and fell over "HE…YOU…. BUT! WHAT……." before she could continue her rambling words I helped her up and asked "Has anything strange happened to you lately? have you felt weird at all, or maybe seen or talked to Namine!" I asked rather bluntly but all she could do was give me another strange look. "N…no. Sora, what's going on?"

"Let's go find Riku and I'll explain everything that I can."

We went and quickly found him and I explained everything that had happened since yesterday. From hating Riku for a moment on the beach to now, with Roxas' help. When I finished I had a dumb founded look from Kairi and a quizzical one from Riku. After a moment of silence Riku finely spoke up "Why didn't you tell us any of this earlier, when it began happening?"

All I could do was shrug "It didn't seem like a big deal when it first began, so I just kinda shrugged it off and didn't think about it"

"Well what can we do about it?" Roxas asked to quickly change the subject.

No one could answer… none of us had any ideas, especially since we didn't know what it was or how it attacks. In the end we agreed we'd have to deal with it. the next time my mind was attacked.

I spent the rest of the day by myself on the beach, looking out at the island. I didn't feel like taking my boat out there. I laid back and closed my eyes staring up at the sky, thinking of what was going to happen to me. I began to drift off to a light sleep. I thought of Kairi and Riku and was glad that, despite whatever was going to happen, we were going to be together. I held on to my thoughts as long as I could until I was completely asleep on the beach.

I awoke with a start, seeing the sun set in front of me. I picked my self up and began to walk to my house. I passed Kairi's house but chose to leave her be tonight. after what seemed like forever, I reached my house only to find Kairi sitting on my door step, so much for leaving her be tonight. I walked up to her and smiled, standing up. She may have been smiling but it was obvious concern was plastered across her face. I opened the door silently and we walked in, not saying much.

"You know Sora, school's going to be starting again soon, I dare say you've fallen behind, saving the universe and all" She giggled a little but for some reason this only irritated me. "And how soon would that be Kairi?".

"Oh I don't know…like, tomorrow" I rolled my eyes and slumped into a chair, my annoyance only growing worse.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out with everything" She said cheerfully.

"I don't think I'm going to school Kairi" I said rather matter of factly.

"But Sora, you have to go! I'll bet everyone wants to see you again!" she walked over to me and I stood up, looking away from her. "So? What's your point? I don't want to go to school, plain and simple" An edge grew in my voice as my annoyance turned to anger.

"Sora!" She grabbed my arm and tugged a little "Please!"

At that point I don't know what happened… I just snapped. I violently pulled my arm from her grip, whirled on her and raised my hand to slap her…. She flinched and closed her eyes, protecting her face with her hands…. and I froze… When she realized I hadn't hit her, she opened her eyes to see me slowly lowering my hand, a look of horror on my own face. I didn't know what was coming over me…. "Kairi… go home… now…"

"Sora…"

"NOW!" She backed away as I yelled. She knew I didn't yell in anger but in fear. Fear of what I might do next.

"Will I… will I see you in school tomorrow at least?" I couldn't help it and I gave in just to make her leave quicker " yeah… sure… I guess"

and with that she headed to the door… She opened it and looked back at me….a tear running down her cheek, I could feel my heart cringe with pain. Then she left. I sighed and sat down again "GRAAAAGHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!"

A moment later there was a knock on my door. I couldn't believe, she was back after all that. I opened the door but it wasn't her.

"Errr I kind of need a place to stay… at least until things are…. normal again." I shook my head and gestured for Roxas to come in.

"You know Sora, we never got a REAL chance to talk…"

" I guess your right." I admitted, and for a few hours we simply sat there and talked, telling each other everything that had happened, what we each went through, how exactly it was that Roxas was created in hollow bastion. It reminded Sora of his adventure. Finely the two decided to hit the sack late into the night.

Sora had trouble sleeping, not because of the mind attacks this time, but because of his thoughts of Kairi. _How could I even THINK of hurting her… was it more anger caused by what ever this……THING in my head is?_ _Kairi…I can only hope that you can forgive me…_ after some hours of restlessness I finally drifted asleep. It was by no means peaceful, but it was sleep none the less.

**Allrighty I had writers block or something, I dunno but this chapter just didn't seem very good at all to me. I'll try to make the next one a lot better.**

**I'd like to thank my only 3 reviewers so far, Kairi, Moogle girl X2, and AngellusTheAngellicDeamon**

**please R&R reviews are what inspire me to write more**


	4. Education

**Hiya people… Happy Easter here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer… ummm…. no… who started this whole disclaimer thingy anyway? Is it in the rules or something? I mean seriously… Why would someone who owns the game be sitting here, writing about how he thinks KH should have happened, should have ended or how it will continue on?... sorry just thinking out loud anyway, enjoy P**

Roxas and I walked down the path leading to school, school bags in hand, I had found one of my old ones for him… neither of us had uniforms though. Earlier that morning I told him where I was going and said he wanted to come… Why someone would WANT to go to school is beyond me but it's not like I could tell him no… come to think of it, I liked school before I first got wisped away from this island… was this hatred for school another effect of… of whatever the heck was bothering me. I did want to see some of my friends though…

The school came into view as we walked and I sighed. Roxas just kind of laughed at me. "You know Sora, I remember DiZ saying to me just before you woke up in twilight town… that you were to kind for your own good… kind of ironic now don't you think?" Roxas said this completely seriously for some reason.

We arrived at school which hadn't quite started yet so everyone was in the court yard just hanging out and talking about their summers. As me and Roxas arrived everything went quite… people just kind of stared at us… well stared at me. Then suddenly there was a bum rush of people and I was circled in a rather large crowd.

"It's Sora!"

"Where'd you go?"

"What happened to you?"

"I heard you got kid napped!"

"Everyone thought you had died!"

I was bombarded with all sorts of questions and comments as people gathered around me in disbelief that I was here. Then over the crowd somebody shouted "Sora! Whose that with you!" and for some reason everyone went quiet expecting an answer. I looked at Roxas who looked at me as though pleading for a stick to beat them back with. "This is uhh… Roxas…" and then thank god because before any more could happen Riku and Kairi showed up.

"Alright, move aside, give 'em some room to breathe, nothing to see here people" Riku said as though he were security or something. After a few minute we managed to dissolve the crowd. We headed into the school and to our lockers. Mine and Kairi's were nearly right next to each other while Riku's was a bit further down. Roxas didn't have one yet so he waited by the office for me so we could get him in to class. I put my stuff in to my locker and turned to head for Roxas when Kairi grabbed my arm… I had so wanted to avoid her today.

"Sora… about last night I--"

I cut her off "Kairi… please don't"

"But Sora… alright." she said sadly, turning and walking off to go meet up with Riku. I sighed again and went to Roxas as the bell rang. After a tedious hour we got Roxas a schedule, we also got uniforms ordered for us both.

We headed to our first class, though it was just about over so we weren't in there long. This was the only class me and Roxas had together. After it ended I headed to my locker to exchange some books, when I closed it I found Kairi standing there. I gave her a grin and she returned it, though things were still a little bit awkward between us with everything that was going on. We both had study hall now so we walked to class together. We took seats right next to each other but most of the period we just sat there. We did what little work we had from our first period class but other than that we had nothing to do. Finally Kairi whispered to me to break the silence and boredom but she went to the topic of last night again… "Sora, about last night…"

"Kairi, please, I thought we talked about this, this morning"

"Sora, we have to talk about it. How can we help you with whatever you're being attacked by when you won't let anyone talk about it! Please… besides, all I want to say is I'm not angry or anything like that about last night…"

For some reason, this relieved me almost completely… I felt as though a great burden had been lifted to know she wasn't mad at me… "Thanks Kairi… I. I'm sorry I just don't like what I'm turning into…"

She nodded and we both sighed. "So can I come over today?" she asked with a smile

I looked away "Not today Kairi" She gave me a pouting look "Sora, do we have to have that whoooooole conversation again? Don't push me away"

"Kairi it's hard… Last night, I almost hurt you… I'm afraid Kairi, so afraid of what I might do to you next. I NEVER want to hurt you"

She sighed and leaned her head onto my shoulder. "Sora… If your light is being so shrouded by this darkness then please, let me be around you to give you my light."

I felt myself turn red, yet I managed to put my arm around her and surrender "Alright Kairi, but promise me something, If I loose control again, I want you to get as far away from me as possible. I don't know what I would do with myself if anything happened to you… especially if it was me who did it."

I could tell she struggled with that a little but she finely agreed "Alright… but till then I get to stay with you."

From that point on there was no more awkwardness between us. We went back to talking about anything and everything for that period. Though a few times a teacher would come over and tell us to be quiet. The bell rang and we headed to lunch, meeting up with Riku along the way. When we got to the cafeteria we spotted Roxas, who seemed to be quite popular. He was already at a table sitting with a bunch of other people. When he saw us he waved and gestured for us to come over. We walked over and found he'd saved three seats for us so we sat.

As I sat down I got more stares from everyone at the table, obviously wanting an explanation from me about where I'd been. "Well Roxas looks like your first day is going well."

"Ha-ha, yeah, I guess so."

"Had any problems finding your way around?"

At that point a girl I didn't recognize who was sitting next to Roxas spoke up "Nope he hasn't had any trouble at all! I've been helping him!" She stated as though she deserved an award or something. Roxas laughed. "This is Arai. She's helped me find my way around so far." I couldn't help but snicker "Got yourself a girlfriend already huh?" I teased. "Nah we're just friends already" he said casually, laughing a little, while Arai on the other hand turned bright red, shaking her head "N…no, nothing like that, besides, I have a boy friend already" She said, obviously embarrassed as everyone at the table laughed. "So are you and Roxas related or something Sora?" Arai asked, her face going back to normal. Roxas and I had already agreed on our story and it's what we told the school to get Roxas in. "He's my brother"

"Sora!" Some one from behind me shouted before Arai continue asking questions. I turned to see three of my old friends… the other trio that use to hang out on the little island… Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. "It is Sora! And Riku to!" Tidus shouted as they ran up to us.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I went to my third period class which Kairi was also in along with Tidus and Selphie. Not much happened, so when it ended I made my way to fourth period which Kairi Riku and I all had together. After that school got out and we were free! As we collected our things to leave, Riku said he had some things he needed to stay after school for and that we could go on home without him. We met up with Roxas who was still with Arai. He said he was heading to her house to study with her. That left Kairi and me to walk home alone so we set out from the school.

"Hey Sora, let's go to the island!" Kairi suddenly said as we walked home. I hadn't been there since I had gotten back from my last adventure, which was awhile ago. I smiled at her and nodded, as she giggled, grabbing my hand and breaking into a run. "I'll race you there I said, jumping into my boat as we reached the shore.

"Not fair! You got a head start!" She yelled, jumping into her own boat and taking off. I made it to the makeshift dock we had there first and jumped out of my boat, onto land. As she got there a struck a victory pose and she laughed. I helped her out of her boat and we began walking around silently, just remembering the older days. After awhile we wandered our way into the cave we use to call "The secret place" we talked about all the drawings and when they were put there. Some of them had funny stories behind them. Then our eyes fell upon the one special drawing, the one of us, with the edition of giving each other poupu fruit. As I stared at it, I suddenly realized… Kairi wasn't just a really close friend to me and she wasn't like a sister to me… I was in love with her. I looked at Kairi for a moment and that combined with my thoughts made me turn red again as I quickly looked away before she could notice.

I calmed my self down as I thought about it more, somehow I came to the conclusion that I should tell her. Suddenly she grabbed my hand and leaned against which only made me more embarrassed. Still, I wanted her to know.

"Kairi?" I broke the silence.

"Hmm?" she murmured

"Kairi… I… I'm uhhh…"

She giggled a little, oblivious to what I was trying to do "You're what Sora?"

"I'm in L---" And at that point I got cut off as she shrieked. Darkness began to spawn around us. I squeezed her hand tightly and began to pull her out of the cave. The darkness followed us outside and on to the beach. It surrounded us and all I could think of at that point was to protect Kairi. My hand began to glow as I went down into a fighting stance, light shooting out a short way from my hand and taking form. The light burst away and in its place was my key blade in the form of oath keeper.

I stared at the darkness around us as it then gathered in front of me, Kairi quivering in fear behind me. The darkness began to rise from the ground and take shape as I stood ready. I suddenly felt that anger again, the anger that was controlling my mind again. I wanted destroy this thing now; I wanted to utterly obliterate it. I could feel my rage building to a point I didn't know existed.

**Cliff hanger!**

**I wish I could get a few more reviewers ; ;**

**No point to writing this if no one's reading.**

**Anyway I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**


	5. Uncontrolled Rage

**Alright! I would like to give a humongous thanks to "XChosenXHeartX" "MoonFlow-Kairi"** **"eh.sure.whatever."** "**Jen" "UrSweetAzn" "Keeping-The-Oath21" "Roy1459" and "Fayt" for reviewing to make me write more and of course "Moogle girl X2" for being a continuous reviewer P. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story so I'm happy I've gotten A LOT of E-mails telling me Roxas likes Namine or should be with Namine and I just wanted to point out that I have no intentions of pairing Roxas with Arai…. If you check back on the chapter she says she has a boy friend already, so there's a little clearance for all you Roxas/Namine fans.**

**Disclaimer: I own kingdom hearts II is sued I do not own KH2**

**I started reading over my last 4 chapters and I realized how many spelling and grammar errors I kept making so I tried to proof read this one a little better. Now without further ado! CHAPTER 5!**

I stared at the darkness around us as it began to gather in front of me, I could feel Kairi quivering in fear behind me. The darkness began to rise from the ground and take shape as I stood ready. I suddenly felt that anger again, the anger that had been controlling my mind. I wanted destroy this thing; I wanted to utterly obliterate it. I could feel my rage building to a point I didn't know existed.

The sky was in twilight and quickly fading to night when suddenly everything seemed to slow down as I watched the creature take shape. From its uncompleted form two red demonic eyes rose, staring into my own, my hatred grew. It began to take shape into a large muscular being, it was in a crouching position, much like a gargoyle, and from the simple sight of it my rage grew. Above the red eyes, what looked like hair, shot back over it, barely concealing large pointed ears, while below the red eyes a snout formed, bearing sharp fangs and with its breath upon me my anger grow. From it's over sized hands and feet, large talons shot out, as its tail seemed to grow into place. I watched and suddenly wings spread from its back, signifying it's completion, towering a good ten feet off of the ground, and my furry burst beyond all limits. I turned to see Kairi one last time and then I fell into darkness loosing all rational thought of what was happening.

Kairi's POV (a few moments earlier)

We stood on the beach, darkness surrounding us for a moment, and then gathering in front of Sora. He stood in front of me protectively as I saw his key blade erupt from his hand. I quivered before the beast, stepping back. The creature took form and grew to an immense size in mere seconds. As it did I looked at Sora who seemed to be shaking. He suddenly looked back at me and his eyes were different. They weren't the same, care-free, loving and friendly eyes of the Sora I had always known, they looked almost evil. He whirled back on the monster and charged, leaping into the air with an unnatural speed I'd never seen him use before. The Gargoyle swiped at him but was to slow as he flipped, landing on the monsters attacking arm and jumping up. He plunged the key blade through it's head and I heard a wailing moan of pain that made me cover my ears. It turned quickly to catch Sora as he nearly landed, impaling the talon of its thumb into his back, but Sora didn't make a sound.

Sora pried its hand open with unnatural strength. Suddenly his blade glowed yellow for a moment as he raised it to the air. Numerous large bolts of electricity struck the gargoyle from all angles. The gargoyle began to swing wildly at Sora but he moved like an acrobat at bullet speed, his feet never hitting the ground, I saw him suddenly plunge the key blade into the torso of the dark creature and rip it across, spinning around as he brought it out only to do it again and again. He reined an endless assault of attacks on it until I saw his key blade glow once more. He thrust it into the evil thing's lower torso and dragged it all the way up through it's head. The monster began to explode into multiple bursts of darkness.

When the bursts stopped I looked up to see Sora falling from the sky. He landed gracefully on his feet, crouched and turned to face me with barely a movement. I could see the lust for more battle in his eyes as he slowly began to walk to me, I began to back up. His pace quickened as he slowly lifted his key blade to point it at me. "Sora! Stop!" I yelled but to no avail. He only began to laugh, still walking at me, his key blade held steady in front of himself. I turned to run but before I could even turn all the way around I saw him move, leaving shadows behind, and he was in front of me. I fell over in surprise and fear, tears now building in my eyes and running down my face. He raised the key blade above his head to strike me as I choked on my sobs. His hand came down swiftly. I closed my eyes and yelled out "Sora no!"

Sora's POV

I felt myself consumed in my darkness. I knew I was still alive and doing something but I wasn't sure what anymore. I heard faint sounds every now and then but I couldn't make any of it out. Then out of no where I heard Kairi's voice. "Sora no!" I opened my eyes to find my key blade rushing at Kairi and at the last moment it stopped. She opened her eyes to see my blade a small inch away from her face. My face was emotionless as I tried to wrap my mind around what was going on. That emotionless look turned to horror as it had before and I threw my key blade to any random direction away from my self. I could feel my confusion crawling up my spine… or was that pain? I couldn't move now. My mind finely grasped one thing though and it was that Kairi was ok. She was still sitting there in shock. I managed to take a few stumbling steps back from her and she stood up.

"Kairi… I don't know what's going on any more…" I began to feel a little nausea and light headedness. "But you're ok… as long as you're ok Kairi..." I barely managed to gasp out. She took a few steps toured me "Kairi… do you remember me Kairi?"

Kairi's POV

"Kairi… do you remember me Kairi?" I heard him say… his eyes were lost and confused but they were his eyes again. I wanted to help him so bad. I nodded "Of course I remember you Sora." His hand reached out to me, and waited there for me to take it. I slowly reached my hand out, shaking a little from the shock I was still in. My hand was just over his and as I went to grab it, it suddenly pulled back and I missed. My eyes widened as I saw Sora falling down. He turned as he fell, landing on his stomach and I rushed to his side. The back of his clothes were soaked through with blood, as he lay there unconscious. "Sora? Sora! SORA!" I began to yell as I shook his limp body, praying he would open his eyes, get up and give me that stupid grin of his that I loved.

I stood and grabbed on to his arms as I tried to drag him to the dock where our boats were. I slowly got there but he was a lot heavier than I had thought. After struggling for about 10 minutes I heard voices. I turned to see Riku and Roxas coming in the same boat.

"Hurry! Sora needs serious help!" I yelled out through my quivering voice. As I said that, Riku suddenly dived into the water and quickly swam the rest of the way here. He got to shore and ran to us. He looked Sora over quickly to make sure he was still alive then effortlessly picked him up and brought him to a boat which he tied to mine and began to take him back to town. He called out to me "Ride home with Roxas, I'm gonna get Sora to help!"

Roxas came up and explained to me that everyone got worried when they had found out it was dark and we hadn't been seen since school. We got in the boat and made our way quickly to the main island to meet up with Riku. On the short trip back I explained everything that had happened as quickly and as best as I could. We hit shore and Roxas and I were quickly up and running to the infirmary. When we got there I had to stop to breathe. I had to admit I wasn't the most athletic person. Roxas went ahead without me to find out where exactly Sora was. After a few moments, he came back and led me to the room where Sora supposedly stayed. As we went in I saw Sora laying there under the covers. His breathing was a little shallow but he was sleeping and for the first time in a few days, he actually looked peaceful.

I trembled a little as I looked at him, my eyes watering up but not quite crying as I fought to hold the tears back. I walked up to the side of his bed and gently lay my hand down upon his. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Riku. At that point I couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears began to flow. I fell into Riku's arms, only crying more as he held me. "Riku… I, I'm so a…afraid of loosing him" I managed to choke out in between sobs. He didn't say anything in return but simply comforted me as a friend. After a few minutes I regained my composure and pulled a seat up next to Sora's bed, Riku and Roxas doing the same. I kept my hand on Sora's almost afraid to let go, the entire time as I explained in better detail what happened to him.

It was late now and visiting hours were about to end. Riku and Roxas headed out, I said I would see them tomorrow. I now sat there alone with Sora. I simply stared at him, wandering how all this came about, how Sora suddenly became infected with this thing. At last a nurse walked in and said it was time for me to go but I didn't move. I didn't want to leave his side when he needed someone's light the most. The nurse laid her hand on my arm and gently gestured for me to go but still I remained solid. "I want to stay by him, I said at last."

"I'm Sorry miss but I can't let you—"

"I'm not leaving him" I said firmly. The conversation carried on like this for a few minutes and she finely gave up, leaving me once more to be alone with Sora. I stayed up the whole night, talking every now and then to him, as though he would respond. I began to felt tired finally as my eye lids struggled to stay open. I knew it had to be early morning. I was almost completely asleep when I felt something. My hand that held Sora's was lightly being squeezed. I was suddenly wide awake. "Sora?" I asked quietly. His head turned to the sound of my voice and his eyes slowly opened. He gave me that grin of his that could send me into calmness no matter what the situation. He was alive and ok and that was all that mattered to me.

**Alright! I know it was a little short but there it is! I will continue to add chapter but for the next four days I'll be out of state, sorry **

**I played around with changing the POV just to see how it worked so let me know if it did or was to confusing or wtvr. I'm also trying to decide if I want to bring Namine in or not. **

**Ch. 6 coming monday... or tuesday Oo... till then c yall later**


	6. Everything Everywhere

**Sorry I took longer than expected to update, I got back from my trip, turned a corner and BAM! Finals slapped me in the face so I had to study lots and lots. After that I just kind of got lazy and didn't wanna do any work, sorry about that P**

**Anyway here's chapter 6 enjoy**

**Disclaimer: don't own KH never will**

I spent the next few weeks in the hospital, recovering. It was hard for me and Kairi to get around the obstacle of explaining it all but we managed somehow... During my hospitalization I had multiple "attacks" as I called them with whatever this darkness in my mind was, however I managed to keep it from controlling me entirely again and thankfully no one was really ever around when it happened. When I finally got released and was home again I thought about what I could do... This had to end and it had to end now. That's when Riku came up with an idea, a dangerous one but it was my only option it seemed.

"Sora, I remembered this the other day as me and Kairi were thinking about how to help you" He held up a strange looking card. I'd never seen it before yet it looked familiar in a strange sense. "King Mickey gave this to me awhile ago back in castle Oblivion..." I had to think for a moment. I'd been told about everything that had happened but I didn't actually remember the castle and the events there... after all... my memory had been altered of it. Riku continued to explain

"I used this card to draw Ansem out and defeat him. I won but I couldn't get rid of him, only control him, I don't know if it'll work like that for you, but it's the only idea we have right now." He handed me the card and nodded with that serious look of his. "And of course, we'll help you fight"

"Riku... I think... I think this is something I should do on my own, I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Kairi spoke up in protest "No Sora! It's not something you can do on your own! You've never pushed your friends away when you needed help so why is this darkness so different? Why can't we fight with you!" I could see tiny drops of tears swelling in her eyes and my heart seemed to cringe.

"Kairi... I've always had confidence in my self and in everyone else, that's why I never hesitated to accept help... But this thing controls me and if anything goes wrong... for the first time... I'm really worried about what could go wrong... What if we have a repeat scene from the beach? I came so close to hurting you..." I said softly, almost ashamed. I saw a tear fall down her check and she turned and ran away.

"Kairi!" I shouted, about to take off after her but Riku stopped me.

"Let her go Sora, She needs a little time to think... but she's kind of right, you can't push us away like that. We'll talk more about what to do with that card later, until then just hold on to it and don't do anything stupid" and with that Riku walked off. I needed to think, maybe clear my head so I went to the beach and simply sat on the sand, looking out over the distant ocean then I glanced at the card in my hand. 'Why? Why am I the one who darkness always targets?' I asked my self...

"Because you wield the key blade" A dark ominous voice answered. I quickly stood and looked around... there was no one there. Even if there was, how did they hear my thoughts.

"Don't strain your eyes boy, you won't find me in physical form, I'm in your mind. Hahaha a mind soon to be mine. I continue to break down your barriers and now I can even communicate with you.

"NO! Get out!" I yelled, though I had no clue what to do at this point until I saw the card in my hand. I didn't know how to use it but I could feel the thing in my mind already trying to take control again. I didn't know what to do so, with my other hand, I called forth the key blade. The only thing I could think to do was "unlock" the card. I threw it in the air, pointed the key blade and waited. Sure enough, almost instantly, a light shot out of its tip and went straight through the card. It seemed to explode into a shower of sparkles and light as a figure began to construct itself below the card. A frame came into view and inside of it a bright glow. The glow rather suddenly dimmed and in its place was a door. The card was embedded in the top of the door frame. I took a few steps closer to the door and as I did I could feel my mind re turning to normal. "Go ahead Sora... let's see what you can do against me... I want to see why a child is the key blade master... Hahahaha"

A took a deep breathe and entered. As soon as I did I felt my mind's attacker remove it self. The room I stood in now was a pure white abyss. Nothing above, below or around. I didn't even know what I was standing on now. The door was still behind me though and opened showing my island where I'd just been. I looked forward and took a few steps in deeper. For whatever reason, while I was in this area, that thing wasn't a part of me... at least that was the way it seemed. I started walking through normally when suddenly I fell. I yelled out in surprise but I was quickly on the ground again (If you could call it a ground) and in front of me... was a large cloud of darkness... and it was getting bigger.

"Sora!" someone called out above me. I looked up and could barely believe just who I saw falling toured me.

Kairi's POV

I ran from Sora without looking back as my tears fell down my cheek... finally I stopped running and fell down next to one of the coconut trees. I leaned against it as I tried to recollect my thoughts. I wanted to help Sora more than anything. While I stood helpless countless times before, Sora was off saving the world... No... He was off saving countless worlds. I didn't want to stand by and just watch as he jumped in to danger head first. He sighed and wiped away my tears. As I thought about it more I found it kind of funny. I know this is a big deal and all, but was I maybe over reacting, if only just a little?

"Kairi..."

I turned and saw Riku approaching me. I sighed and looked back down. "Riku, how are we supposed to help him... what am I supposed to do?" I asked, lost in all this confusion.

"You can start by not running away anymore" He said, sitting down next to me. I leaned against him for comfort. He had a way with words usually and I often found my self looking to him for advice. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I guess, even if Sora did let us help him, I would have no clue how to lend a hand."

"Kairi, your right to think Sora needs us. Now more than ever he needs us, but he's also just as confused as you are. Not to mention he cares for you as much as you do him."

I nodded trying to think about it all.

"If anything Kairi, he at least needs you just to believe in him and keep his heart strong with your own. There's more than one kind of strength, you know that much by now"

Riku stood and helped me up. "Now let's go see Sora again."

I nodded as I turned to follow Riku. When we got to the area where we'd all been standing. Sora had of course left but Riku and I both knew where he was. He often went to the beach to think. We continued walking and talking, mostly Riku just consoling me more until the beach came into view. As I saw the door just sitting there, leading into a white abyss I broke into a run, Riku quickly passing me as he bound for the door.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's a door made from the card I gave Sora" He motioned to the card in the door frame then went through, as I followed close behind.

I shrieked as I spotted Sora staring into some sort of darkness down below and found myself screaming again as the floor below me and Riku gave way and we were falling. I heard Riku call Sora's name and caught a glimpse of Sora's face as he looked up at us in shock

Sora's POV

I watched as Riku and Kairi fell. Kairi hit the ground, landing on her rump but Riku landed on his feet and lunged forward, his own keyblade materializing in his hand as he went to strike the cloud of darkness before I even had a chance to realize what was happening. An orange light of sorts shot out from the cloud and engulfed Riku for a moment, electric sparks spewing from it. In another moment Riku found himself in some sort of orange bonds that held him limp in the air, as I watched on helplessly.

"Riku!" I yelled out running to him but he suddenly flew farther away.

"He shall not interfere!" the words rang out from the omni being's voice.

"Sora! help him!" I turned to see Kairi filled with fear. but once again before I could react the darkness was taking action.

another orange cloud shot out, but this time it took shape. It looked like some sort of large spike but with another moment it was gone...

I thought I could hear my self screaming as I watched in horror.

It had shot straight through Kair's chest...


	7. I shall remove you by force

**Since I took so long I decided to bring out 3 chapters at once. I spent nearly the whole day to write them so enjoy**

**Disclaimer - what?**

I felt my breathe coming out in short, trembling gasps. She had just been impaled by a large spike in what seemed like some random act of violence. As her figure began to fall to the ground I ran to her and caught her. I could feel her skin growing cold as tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. There was no hole or wound strangely enough but here she was, hanging on by a thread, in my arms. I saw a slight trickle of blood emerge on her lip as she looked at me, pure confusion in her eyes.

I had forgotten all about the darkness even though it was right behind me and could strike me to at any moment.

"Stupid girl, thinking she could help you. Consider this a favor Sora."

I could barely hear it as it spoke. My tears now falling down rapidly from my cheeks. Here was the one person I loved most... the one person I... I loved Kairi. I knew it for sure now, and when I had finally figured that out she was about to die.

I couldn't stop crying as I saw her eyes fade and her lids close. suddenly her body was limp in my hands.

"I wont wait any longer!" The thing yelled out and took the simple form of what looked like some person's shadow. He thrust his hand forward at my turned back and more of those orange spikes came out of no where, this time aimed at me, and all while it was happening I had no clue. I wasn't sure, but Kairi seemed dead in my arms, and when that thought hit me... "Kairi's ... dead?." I simply screamed. my head fell back as I no longer had the willingness to even hold it up and my yells were sent chasing the end of the endless abyss.

Suddenly some bright light surrounded me and Kairi as I held her. I could hear clashing behind me. I didn't care though, I just continued yelling. It was all I could think to do as my tears could only continue to run.

"How... How did... my attack... simply deflected?" I could hear the dark voice behind me now and my clouded mind filled with Kairi's death cleared. The light which seemed to have been some shield disappeared and I gently laid Kairi's seemingly lifeless body down. I stood up and slowly turned around to face the shadow. "You... you took her away from me... give her back." The words left my lips on an alien voice. I spoke with pure rage. I had never been this angry before or filled with this much hate. It was clear in my voice yet I spoke calmly.

"Get over her you stupid boy"

"Give her back..."

Are you willing to fight me now?

"GIVE. her BACK..."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were angry"

"GIVE HER BACK NOW!"

and with that I snapped. I lunged at him, brandishing my keyblade and swiping, but he seemed to fade out before I hit him. I landed only to see him further in front of me again.

"Oh that's right! Your nothing without that key blade, aren't you?" he said taunting me. I threw the key blade at him which he obviously wasn't expecting as it burst threw him. Before the key blade hit the ground it disappeared into a shower of sparkles.

"You want a personal beat down? Fine! I'll show you I have my own light without the key blade!"

He was on one knee now, clutching his chest. He didn't have a face or any distinguished feature, he was simply a shadow. He stood as he waited for my next attack.

I lunged again this time grabbing at whatever he was and clutching something inside of his chest with my left hand.

"You can touch me!"

I pulled him forward and brought my free hand up to hit in the face. A loud smack rang out through the empty abyss. As my fist collided with his faceless head, my left hand let go of his chest. My right hand continued to swing even after contact then I brought it back bringing my elbow into contact with his face once more. Thoughts of Kairi seemed to race through my mind every time I hit him. I let my left fist follow up this time, coming from under my elbow and punching him in the gut. As he went to lean down clutching his stomach I grabbed the sides of his heads and thrust him down faster, bringing up my knee to once again collide with his face. He managed to pull away from me then. He jumped back and with a wave of his arm more of those orange spikes were flying my way. I snarled and simply started walking to him. The spikes seemed to shatter against my body. My right hand began to engulf itself in a light. I was barely aware of how any of this was happening or what I was doing.

I grabbed at the things neck and held it up. My right hand came up as I prepared to thrust the light it held through this disgusting thing's head, but just before I moved I heard someone coughing and sputtering behind me. I turned quickly to see Kairi attempting to stand. I threw the black being aside and rushed to her side.

"Where did that... light... of his come form... hmp... until we meet again Sora."

I wasn't sure what the shadow had said as I threw it aside but I saw it fade out and as my knees hit the ground I was on sand again. Riku dropped from his bonds and slowly began to wake to consciousness. My arms were quickly under Kairi as I picked her up and ran. She had no visible wound and I knew no hospital would be able to help her as I ran. I quickly found myself at my house as I carried her up stairs to my room. I laid her on the bed and began scrounging through my room in a scary haste. I found what I was looking for at last, a glass bottle containing a letter inside. I was in such a hurry I didn't even bother to open it normally I smashed it against my desk and it shattered everywhere. I grabbed at the letter and unrolled it. A small gummi block fell from the unrolled letter. I snatched it, grabbed onto Kairi and suddenly it looked as though the world around shattered like the glass bottle. and then... well then I blacked out. When I awoke I found myself in a rather nice bed. I looked around to see a well furnished room and a fire place burning brightly. The walls were strangely round and made of white stone. I smiled weakly. I'd made it to the castle.


	8. regrouping in the castle walls

**Here's the third chapter in my 3 chapter release**

**Disclaimer - wait for it... wait for it... wait for it... I don't own KH**

I moved to the edge of the bed but before I could clear my head and think about what all had really just happened, a near by door opened. I looked up to see a small figure walking through the door. He was wearing a robe and had a crown wedged in between his rather large ears. I couldn't help but grin as I waved.

"Long time no see King Mickey" I said, glad to see him again, but his face somber as he walked up to me. "Sora, what happened to Kairi?" He said, wasting no time in getting to the matter at hand. "Kairi!" I couldn't believe I'd forgotten. "How is she? Is she ok? were you able to help her?" I asked, stringing my words together making them barely comprehensible. "Well, I called on Merlin and Yen-Sid both, between the two of them, they were able to... make her condition stable. Still they both had trouble and she almost didn't make it. Sora, you've got to tell me what happened!"

So I explained everything to him. I told him about my very first plaguing thoughts, My uncontrollable anger, the dark attacks, Roxas reappearing, the events on the island, and then the events with the door. I told him all about how Kairi got hurt and I could almost feel the pain of thinking I'd seen her die again. But I continued the story. "I never saw Riku actually get hurt during the fight and I saw him waking up as I took off with Kairi so I assumed he was ok... he IS Riku after all" I said, finishing up my story. Mickey sighed. "I'm surprised you were able to use that card Sora, it was made for the halls of castle Oblivion... but... where there's a will, there's a way I guess. I'll do all I can to help Kairi until she's ok again. But how do you feel right now? After those events in the door, does the darkness still linger in your mind?"

As Mickey asked, I realized that I didn't feel it there anymore as I usually did. "I don't know... I could feel it more and more in my mind every time it attacked me but when it first started I didn't feel it at all. So it may still be there, but for now, it doesn't seem to be." Mickey nodded then headed back to the door. "Come on Sora, You should probably go see Kairi" and as he said that I was instantly up and following him, needing to see her more than anything right now.

As he led me through the castle, I looked around at all of it. Some of it was familiar to me as I had been here before but as we walked, Mickey lead me down an unfamiliar corridor and past a few funny looking rooms. At last we came to a small door which he pushed open and lead me into a dimly lit room. I quickly noticed Kairi lying on a bed, sleeping "Kairi!" I called out as I ran to her, kneeling down by her bed and grabbing her hand, which was a little cold. She looked lifeless again but this time I could see her just barely breathing. In either corner in the back of the room sat Merlin and Yen-Sid. I simply sat on my knees next to her bed, holding her hand, not wanting to let go until she woke up.

She stirred a little but she didn't open her eyes. I was relieved she was alright but now I simply didn't know what to do. Mickey came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be ok Sora, right now we should try and work to figure out whatever it was that attacked you and how we can defeat it." I nodded and stood. "And Sora, I'd like it if you could stay here so we can keep an eye on you. Not to mention it's probably weaker here since we have the cornerstone of light." I simply nodded again. I'd rather be near Kairi anyway. Mickey continued talking "We'll probably need Riku and Roxas to. I'll be sure to have them brought here." As I nodded one last time Mickey exited the room, and I followed him out. "So what can we do to find out what this... thing... that's infested my mind is." I was anxious to get it out and completely get rid of it for good. It had caused enough problems and I was tired of it. "Yen-Sid says he has some ideas with some ancient magic techniques so we'll have to start there but for now you should rest until we can all sit down and calmly talk about it. From what you've told me, it sounds like you haven't been in your right mind for a long while now." I nodded and found that Mickey had led us back to the room I'd woken up in. You can stay here for now. Go ahead and sleep" He said then walked off. I went into the room and flopped down lazily on the bed. My last few thoughts were of Kairi as I dozed off.

Riku's POV

I could feel my head throbbing but couldn't seem to open my eyes. I heard some sort of noise next to me as I rolled over a little, feeling a little bit of sand get into my shirt and slide against my skin. I knew I was at the beach now. I finally managed to open my eyes to see Sora running away from me, he looked like he was carrying Kairi. I closed my eyes again and before I knew it, I had passed out again.

When I woke up I felt a lot better. I opened my eyes to find I was still lying on the beach but it was dark now and the moon was high in the sky. I slowly stood up and brushed myself off, the sand stuck to my skin and was tangled in my hair. I went to go find Sora and Kairi, worried that something serious had happened to one of them if they had both just left me on the beach like that.

I soon found myself in front of Sora's house. I let myself in and wandered up to his room to find broken glass shattered across the floor and a letter lying in the middle of it. I picked it up and my eyes widened as I realized what it was. It was the letter King Mickey had sent us after our last 'adventure' and it had contained a gummi block that he said would warp them straight to the castle if they ever needed him. I knew something serious had definitely happened if Sora had used it in such a rush, but now I didn't know how to reach them or help them.

I went to find Roxas, thinking he might know something. I ran down stairs and as I opened the door to leave, I coincidentally found him getting ready to open the door and come in.

"Riku?" He asked a bit confused. He came in and I proceeded to explain to him everything that had happened... that I knew of anyway. After which he just sat there and lost himself in thought over it. Finally he spoke up.

"So how do you think we can find them? I mean, according to the letter you just showed me, their at Disney castle, but how do we get there? You don't have your dark powers anymore... but I don't know if I do or not..."

I decided against the ideas of darkness "Best for us not to delve into the darkness once more. It's backfired to many times." He nodded and we continued thinking for a few moments.

Rather suddenly however, a bright light flashed through the room and before the two of us stood a familiar, tiny framed figure. It was of course King Mickey.

"Mickey!" I exclaimed, rather surprised he was just standing in front of us like this all of a sudden. He turned and smiled, seeing both me and Roxas together.

"Good I don't have to search for you two now. Sora and Kairi are at my castle already, I'll take you there and we can give our explanations there." He said, seeming to be in a bit of a hurry.

I simply nodded as Roxas still seemed a bit shocked from seeing Mickey pop out of nowhere. After a moment though we were both up and ready to go. Mickey held out a gummi block. "This is the same kind of gummi block I sent you. I never told you how I got a hold of it did I? Chip and Dale actually made this from some warp gummi blocks, instant transportation." He said quickly explaining. I nodded but Roxas seemed a bit confused. "I'll explain gummi blocks to you another time Roxas, for now, let's go." I said looking to Mickey. He nodded and with another flash, our scenery changed. I looked around to see the walls of Disney castle.

**All righty then! Sorry again for taking so long to update but here yall go so enjoy and what not. hope you like it **

**R&REVIEW and I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
